Your Honor
by NeverTickleASleepingDraco
Summary: Claudia and Edmund. Edmund and Claudia. He thought it sounded perfect, like a match made in heaven. She, however, took a while to realize it. One-shot, EdmundXOC


**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or****translate****without express written permission.**

_One year. It was one year today, April 26, 1946. 1945 was one of the worst years of my life. That was the year that I lost my best friend._

_It was hard, losing Edmund Pevensie. It tortured me for months. When I would be over at his house, before we parted, I saw a painting of a castle. A white castle, with a glittering sea to the East, and a great wood to the West. On the lawn of the castle there was an assortment of creatures. Fauns, centaurs, dryads and numerous animals. Signed in the corner was his sister Lucy's name. I had asked him what it was of, and he stayed silent._

_Eventually, after I had stopped sobbing every night like a stupid girl, I grew angry at him. So angry, that I believed I hated him. After school where I went (St. Finbarr's, with Susan and Lucy but not in the same year), I stormed across the road to Hendon House. I found him sitting under a tree reading, pulled him up by his collar and slapped him, yelling a few choice words._

_After that, whenever our school's had dinner together (every night, by the way), we found a way to argue about something. Whether it be how I do my work, vice versa, or why Edmund's hair is always messy, it always gets both of us detention._

_On weekends, the schools were allowed to mix. Either boys went to the girls or girls went to the boys. And, normally, Edmund would find a way to steal something of mine and we would get into a fight. Not an argument,_ a fight.

_Oh, where are my manners? I am Claudia Alice Parson. I am fifteen years old, and live in Finchley, England. My eyes are blue-grey, and I have auburn hair. I am very stubborn, and hot-tempered. I'm also a girl that can throw a punch too, so be on the lookout if you piss me off. I wasn't raised to be ladylike, either. Well, I was. But I never paid attention._

_Currently, as I am writing in this journal, I am sure Edmund is plotting something to tick me off today. So, I bid you farewell, journal. And be prepared for my ranting after today's events, whatever they may be._

I shut my journal and looked at my surroundings. It was a crisp spring day, the wind blowing a warm breeze in your face. Closing my eyes, I let the breeze pick up my red hair and toss it in the wind.

Suddenly, my journal was snatched from my hands. My eyes snapped open and saw my dark-headed nightmare reading my journal.

"Ooh, a journal! Finally turning into a girl now, are we?" He looked down again as his eyes flicked from right to left reading my journal. "It was hard losing me? You sobbed every night?" He started laughing at me and I made a grab for the book in his hands.

"Give it, you ass!" He raised it above my reach, which was completely unfair, Edmund being at least five inches taller than me. He took off running and I tore off after him. "You twat!" I yelled.

I tackled him to the ground and planted my knees at his hips, my hands on his heaving chest. Some boys wolf-whistled, but the glare I shot them shut them right up.

"Give. It. Back," I growled, through gritted teeth. I grabbed it back, got up off him, and walked back to my dormitory across the lawn.

Edmund jogged up behind me, landing in front of me.

"Move," I said. I tried pushing him out of the way, but that proved to avail. God, what does this kid do? He's a rock.

"One question," he held up his index finger, making a one. "Why didn't you want me to read it?"

"It's my personal life, Ed! Even someone with a thick as skull as yours could've understood that. Besides, you already read half of it. Why read more?" I crossed my arms and glowered at him.

"You mentioned my name, so, naturally, I wanted to read more," he mimicked my actions.

"Yes _naturally_," I started, "You never respect my stuff, Edmund! Ever! You never have! Not even when we were little. You always took my things!"

"We were little!" he defended. He wasn't about to let his stupid pride get hurt, because of me! Yes, because losing his pride would mean the end of the world. Drama queen.

"We're older now! My things are more precious to me, like my journal! I'm not a little girl who cries over a broken toy. I'm a teenager who cries over a broken heart, thanks to you!" I pointed an accusing finger at Edmund, who looked a little hurt. I added quietly, "I wish you'd be like Peter, a gentleman." He heard me.

"Be like Peter? Why should I be like him? I've always been second best to Peter, never above him! It was always precious Peter, or 'Good job, Peter!' Never, 'Way to go, Ed!'. He was the one to look up to! I didn't get his sword! No, not even his own brother! Stupid Caspian got the damned thing! It was Peter all the girls wanted to court! It was Peter who was High-" He caught himself mid-sentence, realizing he had gone too far.

Sword? Who was Caspian? Has he finally cracked?

"Edmund, what are you talking about?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

He glared at me and growled, "Nothing concerning you." He walked away without another word.

That night I dreamt of him. It wasn't a good dream. It was what happened last year.

_I heard my parents in their study discussing something of probably mild importance. I heard my name so I went to the keyhole and listened._

_"David, I think Edmund might be a good suitor for her. We could plan it with Helen and Rob for Edmund and Claudia to get married when it is time."_

_Me? Get married to Edmund? There was no way I would ever agree to something like that. I burst in the room, getting surprised looks from my parents._

_"I will not marry Edmund! He is my friend, nothing more! If I marry, I want to marry for love. Not some stupid engagement my parents made!" I yelled at them. My hands were clenched into fists, my face red. I was getting angrier by the second._

_"Laudy, think of the good fortune it would bring you. Their father was a soldier! He gets a lot of respect-" my mother started. I cut her off._

_"That's all you care about, Mother! You don't care about my happiness, all you care about is how wealthy you become!"_

_"Do not talk to your mother that way, Claudia!" my father said standing up._

_I stormed out of the room, and into the little garden we had out back. The Pevensies lived next door to us, so when I heard our fence rattle I wasn't surprised when I saw Edmund fall off the fence and into our yard._

_He had just gotten back from his cousin Eustace's. I'd met him before. The annoying brute. He's got this stupid fascination with bugs._

_He cursed, rubbed his head and looked over at me. He saw me crying and ran over to hug me, and try to calm me down._

_"What is it, Laudy?" I smiled at the nickname Edmund had given me. I hated when my parents called me that, because it was something special Ed and I shared._

_I stroked away a few stray tears and looked away. I put on a fake smile and said, "Nothing."_

_He turned my face toward his and looked into my eyes. He always managed to fit me into some trance whenever he did that. The deep, brown eyes showed some form of mystery, and pain. I never knew what it was, nor had a clue. We did everything together, so I didn't know of  
any mystery or pain inside him._

_"Liar. What's wrong?"_

_"It's my parents. They think arranging a marriage for me is good for me. And by me, they mean them, thinking it would bring them money," I explained._

_"That's horrible. I can't wait to see who the git you're marrying is," he snorted. He thought I was getting married? Yeah, right._

_"Wait till you hear who it is," I said. He looked at me, waiting to hear my answer. "It's you," I said quietly._

_I looked up and his face was one of shock. He rubbed his neck nervously, like he always does._

_To break the awkwardness in the air I tried reassuring him._

_"But, come off it. I mean, why in the world would we get married? Us? Can you believe it? It has never crossed my mind. The idea of it is completely ridiculous!" I started laughing at this point until I saw Edmund's face. It looked like a combination between anger and complete  
heart break._

_"I'm sorry. I have to go." And he hopped the fence without another word, or backward glance._

_He never said another nice word to me again._

The next day, after breakfast, I noticed Edmund sitting under a tree. I wanted to make sure he hadn't passed out in the heat, so I went over and poked him in the ribs; his most ticklish spot.

He stirred but did not wake up. I turned to walk away but something grabbed my wrist. I jumped and turned around, seeing Edmund smirking.

He hopped up and stood about a foot away from me, way too close for my liking.

"I've been wondering about this for the past year. Why did you find the idea of us marrying so repulsive?" Apparently, one of the cricket players overheard "us marrying" and had hit the ball into a window and stared at us. I don't blame him. I mean, if you overheard two people who hate each other say "us" and "marrying" in the same sentence, you would be quite...surprised, for lack of better word.

I scoffed and looked back at Edmund. "We were best friends, Ed. Wouldn't you feel weird about it?"

He shrugged. "I mean, I guess not. It makes sense, really. Two people who know everything about each other, and have known each other for their whole lives, getting married. It makes more sense than marrying some stranger."

I gaped at him. "Ed, we stand on completely different sides of the river! Our families – " I couldn't continue because Edmund had leaned down and pressed his lips to meet mine.

I was shocked for a moment, but, without knowing what I was doing, started kissing back. He pulled back and, despite myself, I was left wanting more.

"What was that for?" I asked, stupidly.

"I love you, Claudia. I have for three years. When you completely rejected the idea of us getting married, let alone be together, it hurt a lot. It crushed me. And so, instead of dealing with heart ache, I would just pretend I hated you."

"Worked pretty well," I mumbled. I realized he was looking at me for an answer. I realized that I too had loved Edmund all along. He was mysterious, yet so witty and fun. His dark eyes mesmerized me, and his hair just made me want to run my hands through it numerous times. The butterflies in my stomach hadn't meant nothing after all. I realized just how handsome he really was. He was also kind, and caring, and loving and...just. I stuttered trying to get the words out.

"I...I love you too." I kissed him again, but tasted blood in his mouth this time. I pulled away, and stared at him, confused. "Why is there blood in your mouth?"

"I got in a fight. I was...defending you. Some guy was...saying a few words about you so I threw him a punch. I have detention tomorrow, erasing marks out of textbooks." He looked down at his shoes sheepishly.

He fought for me? He let his mouth get bloodied up for me? I'd have to find this guy and throw him a punch or two, also.

"Thank you. But don't you ever do it again. Promise?" I held out my pinky, like in our younger days. Making pinky promises was a tradition of ours.

He smiled and looped his pinky through mine. "Promise."

"Now wait here. I'll get some ice for your hand."

~*~  
**This is based off of the song "Your Honor" by Regina Spektor. Just FYI.**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


End file.
